


Sleeping With A Friend

by catlikeacat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlikeacat/pseuds/catlikeacat
Summary: Uncomfortable. Hard. Small. Cramped. Somehow making her miss her shitty cot in the Vladof barracks. Never thought that day would come.Moze was a Vault Hunter, damn it, it wasn’t a glamorous, cushy job but it had been a fairly lucrative one. How was she saddled with such a shitty, shitty bed? She’d asked around but nobody seemed to know where she could buy a decent bed.Just when Moze thinks there's no place in the six galaxies to find a decent place to lay her head, Zane comes up with a suggestion.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Sleeping With A Friend

Uncomfortable. Hard. Small. Cramped. Somehow making her miss her shitty cot in the Vladof barracks. Never thought that day would come.

Moze was a Vault Hunter, damn it, it wasn’t a glamorous, cushy job but it had been a fairly lucrative one. How was she saddled with such a shitty, shitty bed? She’d asked around but nobody seemed to know where she could buy a decent bed.

Cracking her back on the wobbling bar stool, she knew she was just delaying the inevitable. Again she was going to have to fall off her seat and waddled a lightly tipsy, uneven path down to sleep on a slab of barely padded metal.

She yelped at the sudden smack to the spine, her long forgotten about companion sauntering up behind her from his place caterwauling by the piano, “Mozey-Along! Y’can’t be crackin’ your back like you’re a grandma already! You’re what… twenty-five… thir...ty? Maximum?”

Zane’s joke trailed off as he drunkenly scrutinized Moze, suddenly acutely aware that he had no idea how old she was.

Too close, really. Moze palming his face and pushing him away, “Stand down, I’m just… augh, I’m so tired. You’re old, how the hell do you stand sleeping on those crappy beds and be so damn chipper?”

“Been sleepin’ on the table,” Zane waved away her concerns, “Been stealin’ blankets from Sanc-3’s storage bay for weeks now. Got a real vaguely acceptable nest up on that bad boy.”

“Is that why Lilith turned down my request for a comforter?!” Moze raised her voice, groaning, before slamming her head on the table, “She didn’t know where I could buy a real bed either… said even she sleeps on those bone breakers…”

“Oh, you know who has a banger of a bed? Amaraaa,” Zane’s voice trailed off near the end as he leaned back to mime a huge circle, “Damn big one! Saw it once when I was helpin’ her bring in some of her share of the loot when she hurt her ankle on that tree root on Eden-6. Ha, of all the things to take down a Vault Hunter… anyhoo, it’s soft too! I was on it for twenty whole seconds before Amara threatened to knock m’block off. You should ask her where she got it!”

Amara’s room. Definitely a place Moze had not had the pleasure of being invited yet.

Moze’s face went a bit red at that thought, who was she to assume she’d ever be invited in there? And what kind of creepery was it to call merely standing in her crush’s room “pleasure.” Augh, at least the booze was hiding exactly why she’d gone scarlet.

Never been good with girls, had always poured all of her attention into military expertise. No real time to flirt with someone when you’re on the battlefield, hell Amara was the first serious crush she’d had in a while.

Speaking of, Moze realized that Zane’s off tune yowling stopping also meant that Amara’s tonedeaf banging on the piano had also paused. She looked around for the missing Siren, “Where’d she go?”

“Oh, right to that cozy bed I imagine,” Zane laughed, pushing on her shoulder, “Took off a minute or two ago. If you hurry down, might catch her before she conks out.”

He was right, they’d all seen exactly how fast Amara can pass out.

Sliding off, she gave Zane a sock on the back that nearly sent him off the stool before tossing a couple hundreds into a grateful Moxxi’s jar, “Thanks man, gonna try to get her out of there before she passes out. I’m absolutely willing to just stay up and go get it myself.”

“Yeah, get it girl!” Zane hooted, punching a fist into the air, “Get that bed! Sleep!”

Moze didn’t have to look back to know the loud slam behind her was Zane toppling backwards off his bar stool.

\- - -

It wasn’t until Moze was standing in front of the door to Amara’s room that the self consciousness set in.

Swallowing, Moze sudden felt like she was intruding. Why the hell should she bug Amara when the woman was just trying to sleep? Never could tell what the woman thought of her anyways. It always seemed like Amara was… on.

Was that what it’s like to be a celebrity? You’ve always got to be simultaneously the brightest star in the room and also completely unattainable? She always made Moze simultaneously feel like the most special person in the room and like there was a thick, invisible wall between them.

Leaving her completely unable to tell if Amara even liked her as a friend.

Doubts, Moze had always been a woman of doubts.

Snap out of it, soldier. All you’re doing is asking a teammate for help procuring supplies. Just do it.

Before her anxious brain could protest it further, she rapped her knuckles on the door, “Hey Amara? Got a question for you if you’re still up.”

For a heavy few seconds there was dead silence, Moze heavily weighing the option to retreat before she heard a kinda frantic, “Come in!”

In. Inside of Amara’s room. This was… much more than she expected. But tapping the button the door swung open and Moze took her first step in.

Looking around it was amazing how much nicer Amara’s room was than any of the others. Moze only knew her own room well but she’d held a conversation with Zane in the doorway to his. Helped FL4K drag some large bags of… well, she helped FL4K clean out the large sandy corner of evil. Three pets, one box. Disgusting.

Either way, she knew both of them had crap rooms like hers.

But Amara’s…

Everything was basked in the dim glow of neon purple lights, decorated by candles and posters, a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, stuffed bookshelf and…

Oh, that was a really, really nice bed.

Large, circular, nice sheets and looking plush as hell.

Looking back at the woman, she realized Amara was still adjusting her clothes, “Sorry, I was… I don’t sleep with…”

Was Amara flustered? Holy shit.

“It’s fine,” Moze once again feeling like she was intruding, “I was just talking to Zane about a problem and I figured, well, you could help.”

“I can help with most problems, yes,” Amara regained her composure, hopping up to sit on her desk, “Especially if they involve beating the tar out of someone. Although if you want that, you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow because I am dead tired.”

“No, nothing like that,” Moze replied, suddenly feeling like the way she was just standing there was stupid. Flubbing her way into leaning against the wall next to the door, trying to be casual, “Just looking to get a real bed in my room. That sad excuse for sleeping quarters that we all have by default… yeah, not cutting it. Zane said you had a nice one, was wondering where you got it.”

“Oh, well,” Amara looked surprised by the question, almost a little… disappointed, “Just a little place tucked off the beaten path on Athenas. We can go tomorrow if you like, I’ll help you carry it back here too.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Moze scratched at the back of her neck, “Honestly? If you just mark it on my map I’ll head down there right now by myself. Can’t spend another night on that awful thing.”

Holding out her ECHO device, Moze mentally prepared herself for the all-nighter it was going to be getting that home by herself.

Putting a hand on it and gently nudging it away, Amara offered and alternative, “Why don’t you just sleep with me tonight? Deal with this tomorrow?”

This time Moze couldn’t blame the blush burning across her cheeks on the alcohol, “W-what?”

“Just like a sleepover!” Amara raised her hands, tattoos lighting up the tiniest bit in the dark, “That sounded… so dirty, sorry! Didn’t… think about it before I said it.”

“Jeez, Amara, give me a heart attack why don’t you?” Moze laughed, relaxing her body and sliding down the wall a bit.

Snickering a bit herself, Amara nodded towards the door, “Why don’t you grab some pajamas and come back?”

\- - -

Sanc-3 had started going quiet in the time since she’d bothered Amara, everyone slowly going to bed.

Made her feel like a teenager, sneaking into her girlfriend’s room, the way she quietly crept over in the baggy camo pants. What would people say if they saw this? Vault Hunters were one hell of a gossipy bunch.

But she didn’t see anyone as she slunk back into the room, their secret safe.

Why did it feel like it should be a secret? Because she didn’t want people to get the wrong idea.

Also partially because it being the wrong idea made her feel bad.

This evening was gonna twist her heart into little bunches, wasn’t it? Why couldn’t she have gotten a crush on someone a little more approachable? Like… I dunno, Maya. She’s chill. She doesn’t have a legion of screaming fangirls throwing their panties at her.

But it wasn’t those girls Amara was inviting into her room, was it?

Moze brushed away all those thoughts as she heard Amara call out to her, realizing she’d just walked in and started staring into space like a weirdo, “You going to keep glaring down my punching bag or you gonna lay down?”

Looking over to the lazily lounging Amara patting the bed next to her, Moze felt even more out of place. Everything Amara did always looked so damn effortlessly perfect. The look she was giving Moze just too enticing, one strand of hair perfectly escaping to frame her face.

That only made it more embarrassing when Moze’s foot caught the edge of the low bed and she toppled face first onto it. Her recovery awkward and stumbling, trying to roll over and act like it was on purp-

She was way too close to Amara now.

Faces barely a couple inches apart, Moze just, “I tripped.”

“You did,” Amara softly laughed, close enough that Moze could feel her breath on her face.

Should she move away? Lean into this? Back off? Make a move? She’d thought about flirting with Amara a million times but this was just…

Moze’s train of thought crashed in a heartbeat as Amara tilted her head forward, planting a surprisingly chaste kiss on her lips. Her own curled into a mischievous smile at the edges, purple eyes glistening in the light of…

Her tattoos, glowing bright blue in the dim room.

“Maybe I tripped a little too,” Amara winked, a strong hand on Moze’s hip.

Nothing that was coming out of Moze’s mouth was close to words, formless noises of confusion.

For a brief and shining moment it looked like Amara was going to make another move but the sudden noise of the unlocked door hissing open cut them off short. Jolting away from each other and looking at the intruder with wide, guilty eyes.

“Oh shite, we havin’ a sleepover?!” Zane sounded elated, his heart patterned boxers perfectly a cliche and his face sagging with the eye patch gone. He didn’t wait for an answer before sticking his head back outside and yelling loud enough to wake up half the ship, “OI. FL4K Attack, get in here!”

“I don’t recall inviting y-” Amara started to protest before Zane quickly circled the bed and crashed on it next to her with a groan.

“Ohhh it’s just as soft as I remembered,” Zane settled in contently, snuggling into the soft mattress, “An old man could get used to this.”

Elbowing him sharply with a still glowing elbow, Amara growled, “No, an old man could not, get out of here!”

Again the door opened, this time the weirdly declothed form of FL4K filled the doorway. Unstaring eye examining the scene in front of them curiously, questioning it, “I’ve heard of this in my travels, you humans call this a sleep under, correct?”

Before anyone could correct them, Zane yelled and reached over the girls. Patting the bed behind Moze, “Bingo, boyo! Get in here!!”

“Don’t you da-” Moze’s threat was just as ignored as Amara’s, yelping at the sudden cold metal frame collapsing on the bed behind her, “This is a no boys, no bots zone! Out!”

“It ain’t your room,” Zane stuck out his tongue, snuggling into Amara’s shoulder even as she tried shrugging him off.

“It’s mine and I also say it’s a no boys, no bots z- what’s that noise?”

The hissing just kept going. Looking over FL4K’s shoulder revealed the long power cord plugging into their back as trailed outside of the room. Presumably to their own. Preventing the door from closing properly, opening over and over.

“FL4K, please…” Amara vaguely pleaded.

“It will stop in a bit, the safety protocols on this ship are alarmingly lax.”

Before Amara could further protest the door stayed open for a much longer period of time, small noises heralding the last participants of this cuddle pile.

“No, no, no animals on the bed!” Amara’s attempts to push herself up, thwarted by Zane squishing her up against Moze. Feeling the three animals scuttle, stomp, and waddle their way onto her bed. Sharp edges and rough fur attacking her from both sides.

Mercifully, the door closed this time. Ever so slightly ajar from FL4K’s cord running out of the room.

It seemed like Zane and FL4K passed out instantly. FL4K probably a bit literally as they simply powered down, one thin but heavy metal arm draped over them and gently resting on Mr. Chew’s head. Zane a little less literal but instantaneous nonetheless, drunkenly snoring right in Amara’s ear.

Sighing, Amara looked at Moze still trapped a couple inches away from her, “Looks like we’ll be buying a couple more beds than intended tomorrow because I am not putting up with this on a nightly basis.”

The absurdity of the situation getting to her, Moze couldn’t choke down the giggles threatening to bubble up out of her, “What, you don’t like being in a robot-and-old-man sandwich? I think it’s kind of romantic.”

Romantic, the word hung heavily in the air. Moze immediately realizing she’d maybe crossed a line she shouldn’t have.

But Amara just started laughing too, her chest bouncing against Moze’s, “Very romantic. Maybe next time though… we lock the door and get some privacy.”

“Some privacy you say?”

“Sorry, did the it-sounds-dirtier-than-it-is thing again,” Amara balked, suddenly realizing she’d never taken her hand off of Moze’s hip, “I think I need to spend less time talking to Rhys.”

“Maybe…” Moze gathered up some spare courage, “Maybe it can be as dirty as it sounds?”

They locked eyes again but they couldn’t stop it though, their cackling filling the room and somehow not disturbing their intruders.

This time Moze was the one to tilt her head forward, delivering another kiss before the two intertwined despite the pile around them. Both thinking about how next time they could get a bit more comfortable together, maybe even get a full night of sleep without being completely crushed by their companions.

Behind Amara’s legs, Mr. Chew made the tiniest, most adorable noise.

Okay, maybe Mr. Chew can come. A little crushing is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something quick and cute and this scene has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I have an agenda and it's include as much platonic bed sharing in my work as physically possible.


End file.
